Prince (Dolphin) Die
by anoniblast25
Summary: Nadie le quiere, nadie le ama. Nadie le ama, nadie le quiere. Pues sí, está anexado hacia la muerte. Dile que no es cierto aquello de que ve nadar a un Príncipe Delfín que Muerto está. {ONE SHOT} (AU)


**ALÒ MIS BEBIUX ! *Llega tocándose la barba***

I'm NB Blast! Sigo vivo... Disculpen la tardanza, bla bla bla. Y como siempre: no traje capítulo de 1000FdM y GAP. so sorry.

En fin, vengo a dejar mi segunda entrada para el concurso de **Reto: Mes de Haruka** del **Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.** Últimamente me han dicho que en casi todos mis oneshots o drabbles hago a Haruka un poco... ¿depresivo? ¿darks? ¿suicida? Y claro que sí, hombre. Me encanta. Y ajá, me acostumbro a decirle 'Haruka' y no Haru, ¿ya se dieron cuenta? Yo no hasta ahora (putazo por pendejo (?)).

 _• Lenguaje de flores:_

 _ **○ Hortensia:** Capricho. A veces pereza._  
 _ **○ Margarita:** Inocencia y pureza._  
 _ **○ Pensamiento Amarillo:** Deseo lleno de poesía._  
 _ **○ Girasol:** Adoración._

En fin. Espero les guste. Agradecimiento especial a _**Mino S. Hunter**_ que siempre apoya mis historias y pone muy lindos comentarios. También te deseo suerte en el reto :) !

Así que, los leo luego. N.B fuera, paz!

* * *

 **PRINCE (DOLPHIN) DIE**

 _ **Título:**_ _Príncipe (Delfín) Muerto_ _ **  
Writer:**_ _N.B (anoniblast25)_ _ **  
Idioma:**_ _Español… Quizá lo traduzca a Inglés_ _ **  
Género:**_ _¿Angst? ¿Poesía? No tengo la menor idea_ _ **  
Tipo:**_ _Drabble que se convirtió a OneShot_ _ **  
Fandom:**_ _Free! ISC / Free! ES_ _ **  
Pareja(s):**_ _Ninguna. Haruka es mi prota, bye *corazón*_

* * *

 **~ DISCLAIMER ~**

Haruka Nanase de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club pertenece a _Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_.

Este fanfiction participa en el **Reto: El mes de Haruka** , perteneciente al **Foro Iwatobi Swim Club.**

 **número de palabras:** 1, 779.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único:**

 **[Príncipe (Delfín) Muerto]**

El sonido de las notas pasaba a un ritmo lento. Gustaba escuchar la melodía con la debida atención que se necesitaba. El silencio en ciertas partes le incomodaba, así que siempre era mejor escuchar el violín y la canción especial que se oía desde lejos del blanco sendero.

Su cabello bruno cual noche, revoloteado por la brisa que se llevaba no sólo sus recuerdos, si no el malestar dentro de su pecho. Sus ojos, que pequeños iban mientras seguía caminando por aquel campo inmenso y blanquecino, son su ojo derecho gacho al pegarle tan fuerte el viento; sus pupilas que observaban cada cosa y se maravillaban por la hermosura. Manos tan delicadas y suaves, dueñas de un propio bebé. Un cuerpo esbelto y piernas firmes que no se cansaban al seguir durante muchas horas el mismo recorrido de todas las madrugadas.

Haruka Nanase era maravilloso y estaba pensando sobre sus últimos días.

Puro, infinitamente deseado y amado.  
Cada parte de su cuerpo insano, era frío.

Cuando Haruka abría sus ojos lentamente, la pradera llena de flores le calmaba al verle. Había varias secciones, y siempre que caminaba, gustaba de ver sus favoritas: Un sembradío de margaritas, otro de girasoles, una de pensamientos amarillos y por último, las hortensias azules.

Con pasión tomaba algunas y les olía. No había mejor aroma que el olor de madrugada a tierra húmeda y flores recién rociadas. Maravilloso y encantador.

Le hacían brillar. Suspiros que eran escuchados por él mismo y sonrisas que nadie veía eran proporcionados a la vista de aquellas flores.

Ojeaba el atardecer cuando llegaba la hora de marcharse mientras llevaba una hortensia en mano. Sus orbes marinos brillaron con fulgor al acercarse y adentrar los pies a la piscina que abría sendero hacia él. Así que, rompiendo las reglas y aventurándose, decidió dejarse llevar.

Primero era algo pequeño, después se convirtió en mediano y finalmente en grande. Porque antes era piscina y después un océano. Un cristalino y hondo océano. Peces de colores exóticos y jamás vistos aparecieron de la nada, delfines que nadaban muy cerca suyo, tiburones que le ignoraban pero ahí estaban con él, una orca asesina que iba a paso lento con un pingüino montado. Flores acuáticas que brotaban del suelo marino y la soleada arena que se metía a sus pantalones. Mariposas que recorrieron camino por sobre su cabeza y nutrias que hicieron grupos y se adelantaron. Patos que iban de cola en cola y más tiburones ballena que iban por detrás de él.

Cantidades de animales acuáticos y millones de plantas marinas. Sumamente… asombroso.

Con mucho cuidado, como si tratase de no despertar a alguien, se adentró a la fría agua y la tocó con sus huesudos dedos. La sentía. La adoraba. La tocaba.

Era agua. Y el agua estaba viva.

Porque el sumergirse en ella era relajante. El agua estaba viva, ella le atacaba con sus colmillos y para él era sumamente increíble. Extendía sus brazos y tomaba aire con tal tranquilidad, la paz era dueña de su ser. Todo era maravilloso.

Si bien sabía que se sentía en la era de los dioses, que aquella vitalidad sabía a gloria y tocaba el cielo con sentir su cuerpo mojado, algo no le cabía en la cabeza.

Pero sin importarle, siguió nadando hasta querer tocar el horizonte del atardecer. El rojo y el naranja del sol caían al mar y los pocos rayos que se difundían en él, tocaban las rocas que sobresalían. Haruka les tocaba mientras nadaba. Mientras perseguía la luz del sol.

Nada le detenía. Estaba seguro de que si seguía con aquella velocidad, sería capaz de perseguir aquellos rayos que poco a poco iban disminuyendo.

Paró de golpe. Se recargó en unas afiladas piedras de la azulada manta acuática y miró el estrellado cielo. La noche había caído y ahora en vez de azul celeste era un azul oscuro. Tan oscuro, que parecía ser negro.

El negro no le gustaba.

Cayó en cuenta y quiso volver a lo que era la orilla del prado, pero ya no había nada.

¿Dónde estaba el hermoso prado de flores exóticas? ¿A dónde se habían ido los nenúfares y los peces de múltiples colores? Algo estaba yendo muy mal.

Sintió un piquete en el pie y se retorció todavía dentro del agua. Dejó de sostenerse de la piedra y cayó dentro del mar. Poco a poco se hundió, algo le pesó dentro de sí, era como traer un ancla. Y después algo más le sostuvo del tobillo.

El agarre fue tan tosco que cayó sobre las piedras hasta golpearse, fue arrastrado hasta el agua y cayó. Poco a poco, la superficie iba desapareciendo y las estrellas ya no se veían. Lo que le arrastraba era fuerte, porque el querer soltarse fue tan difícil que no lo consiguió.

Se golpeó varias veces el pecho y las burbujas de oxígeno le abandonaron el cuerpo. Ya no respiraba y sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos. Era horrible aquella sensación en la garganta que no le dejaba articular palabra, y litros de agua le llenaban el estómago hasta reventar. El miedo le invadió como siempre y sintió sus labios temblar. Podía suponer que estaban morados por el frío al que se estaba acercando.

Pero no se ahogaba, no había algo que le parara.

Un sabor salado en la boca y después otro metálico. Líquido rojo que salió de su nariz y después de su propia boca, que poco a poco fue tiñendo el enorme mar.

Y el color azul ya no estaba. Rojo aparecía en todos los rincones. Las plantas iban cayendo infectadas.

Jaloneos que le hicieron arder la piel de los tobillos. Tomó el agarre de lo que parecían ser cadenas y haló para detenerle. No funcionó y los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos.

Gritó ahí mismo para poder pedir ayuda. Nadie podía escucharle de todos modos. Nadie podía verle gritar y retorcerse dentro de aquel congelado mar.

Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia. El color carmesí invadía sus ojos. Ya nada podría salvarle de aquella pesadilla.

Como obra artística de Picasso, sintió otro pellizco y abrió nuevamente los ojos con más fuerza y velocidad.

Pero… Cielos, ¿qué había pasado? ¡¿Por qué ahora sí estaba bien?!

Sintió el suelo y con temor tocó las paredes. Efectivamente, estaba fuera del agua. Había gotas que todavía le caían al cabello y parte de la piel, pero ya no andaba en el mar, de eso estaba seguro.

Estaba en un baño y el color blanco era dueño de ello.

Hundió una mano en su torso y sintió como su pecho ascendía y descendía para tomar aire.

Él… ¿había dejado de respirar? ¿Ha-Había estado soñando?

…¿Un sueño? ¿Había sido un sueño? No. No podía serlo, ¡había sido algo tan real! ¡Había tocado aquella agua pura con sus propias y pecaminosas manos!

¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

El impacto seguía en él. Sus orbes océano seguían intactos, mirando la pared frente a él. Se dirigió hacia el techo para ver la llave de la regadera arriba suyo. Una esponja color azul estaba a su costado y un cepillo enorme color negro también. Había jabón en barra y un bote de shampoo y acondicionador especial.

No podía ser cierto… Era mentira, ¿verdad? Tenía que serlo.

Negó son su cabeza cómo loco y un semblante tan preocupado.

‹‹ _Sigo aquí adentro. En el hospital.››_

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Hombre, él estaba fuera de ahí. No podía creerlo, ¿acaso le habían perseguido? ¿Le habían metido de nuevo a la fuerza? ¿Le habían dormido para poder capturarlo y que entrara de nuevo a ese infierno? Porque sí, joder, trataba de un infierno viviente donde los gritos de agonía no paraban y las noches en llanto se acurrucaban en su subconsciente.

Quizá se estaba volviendo loco, pero con todo el pésame de mundo, lo aceptó: Jamás había estado fuera de los muros del hospital psiquiátrico.

Odiaba sentir libertad dentro de su ser y despertar en la realidad: Estar encerrado en el hospital de Sunshine Paradise.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos. Su entrecejo se frunció y su nariz se arrugó. La impotencia se apoderó de él esta vez. Se tocó la cabeza con impaciencia y jaló algunos cabellos con desesperación.

Todo había sido un sueño. Desde las flores y animales hasta aquel hermoso mar al cual había sido arrastrado.

¿Era posible estar decepcionado? Parece que sí.

Con sus huesudas manos, tocó sus sienes y después arañó parte de su cara. Se tapó la boca y comenzó a gritar. Su garganta dolía al igual que su pecho. Tenía algo desgarrándose dentro de él. Aquel sentimiento de decepción y tristeza que le embargó, y llenó todo hasta llegar su cabeza.

¿Por qué él, quien había sido bueno en toda su vida, no podía ser libre? Dolía saber que aquella libertad ya no era de él. Porque las cadenas que le ataban eran enormes y gruesas, y no había nada que pudiese quitárselas.

Era sumamente horrible el pensar aquellas cosas. Se encogió en la ducha cual insecto. Y los gritos salieron con murmullos que él mismo se decía. El agua caía por su espalda y sus ojos miraban el suelo absortos por la conmoción. Su cuerpo temblaba y el frío se sentía más que antes.

‹‹ _Nadie te quiere, nadie te ama. Nadie te ama, nadie te quiere. Estás anexado hacia la muerte.››_

Ruidos extraños sucumbieron su cabeza y sin dudarlo, decidió pegarse contra el muro de la ducha. Comenzó con golpes pequeños en la frente y rasguños en los antebrazos. Poco a poco las heridas anteriores se abrieron y la sangre comenzó a salir de ellas. Haruka las vio con total afán de seguir.

Ya no eran gritos lo que se oía en el baño… eran risas.

¿Y qué si su nariz comenzó a sangrar al igual que su frente y sus antebrazos? ¿Y qué si los golpes fueron aumentado hasta dejar manchas en la pared de la ducha? ¿Y qué si el agua seguía bajando a chorros sobre su cuerpo desnudo?

Asistentes abrieron la puerta de golpe y corrieron la puertecilla hacia un lado para encontrarse a un Haruka bastante centrado. Mientras le tomaban con arrullos y gritos, la sangre de sus brazos caía al albino suelo hasta hacer un camino y muchos algunos gritaban incoherencias a quien parecía ser el jefe, él cantaba una canción y suplantaba la melodía de un violín con tonos horripilantes.

 _Y dime que no es cierto aquello de que ves nadar,  
a un Príncipe Delfín que muerto está._

Haruka Nanase era un loco desquiciado que estaba muriendo en el agua.

Sucio, infinitamente ensangrentado y débil.  
Cada parte de su cuerpo putrefacto, acabaría estando muerta.


End file.
